


The Chieftan and the Private

by onpedestal123



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Oral, Oral Sex, Troll - Freeform, Underwear Kink, cum, musk, tauren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpedestal123/pseuds/onpedestal123
Summary: All Baine was trying to do was spend a relaxing day in Mulgore...





	The Chieftan and the Private

**Author's Note:**

> Well, its been a while. It's SO hard to find some Baine OR Zekhan smut so I thought I'd write my own. Any suggestions on future stories?

Baine lay under the shade of a large tree. He was not meant for this kind of business. He was supposed to spend his young adult life as the heir to the Bloodhoof tribe under his father Cairne, not spend it being in charge of the entire race. Not only that, so much as happened in the past few years. Their continuing alliance with the Horde, led by Sylvanas, has had him questioning his honor, and that of the Horde entirely. So many of the leaders who had taught him, and that he had learned from had departed. Thrall, Vol’jin, Rexxar, have all but vanished, leaving him with no other original Horde leaders to counsel him. He sighed, as he lay down on his back and relaxed. There weren’t many days he could spend in solitude anymore – under a tree by a lake, in the warm summer days in Mulgore.

  
Baine was a bit different from other Tauren his age. Being a Bloodhoof, he was blessed with an incredible pedigree through his tribe and father. While his father had passed away, Baine had to learn all the qualities of leadership from the other leaders of the Horde. Most of the time it was at the lap of Thrall, Eitrigg, and especially Vol’jin, his most beloved mentor. More times than not, Baine was not at the lap of those leaders, but on his knees, bobbing his head on their green or blue cocks, leaders reaching climax across Baine’s experienced, young tongue, and having their “lessons” dribble down Baine’s cream coloured and defined torso.  
Baine also had not pleasured himself for a while with the current state of the world. As he lay back, he started feeling desire build up in his loins. It was a warm day, and no one was around the Bloodhoof leader, so Baine decided that he needed some release. Laying down and taking off his headdress, Baine was glad that most of the time Tauren didn’t wear very much and preferred to expose their bodies to others. To his credit, Baine usually walked around topless, with a leather harness forming an X across his chest in order to strap his totems behind his back. Other than that, he wore only a leather loincloth and underwear to hide his modesty. This was for good reason too, because Baine was a prime example of a young Tauren male. As Baine lay down, he removed his totems from their harness and took off his loincloth, leaving him in his briefs and harness. Baine began to pleasure himself, first admiring his musculature. The X formed by his harness across his chest did much to show off the definition of his chest and abs, and also showed the fading of the brown fur of his arms into the cream of his torso.

  
Unlike other Tauren, Baine was not particularly large or beefy, but more defined and toned. Running his hands across his pecs, Baine began to tease his nipples, sighing at the pleasure that that brought him. His hands roamed down his harness, taking it off, and ran down his six pack and belly button, reaching his briefs. Baine also glided his hands down his treasure trial, brown fur that clashed with the white of his defined stomach, into his underwear. After such a pleasuring, his penis was already semi hard in his red briefs. Sighing again, Baine used his right hand to slowly stroke his hardening manhood, tracing the many veins that ran up from his balls to his uncircumcised tip. His manhood was a deep black color, uncut, and as thought by Thrall, Vol’jin and others, a beautiful slab of dark Tauren meat. Not too large, the black skin hid a nice pink mushroom shaped tip, dripping precum onto Baine’s hairy treasure trail. With his left, he cupped his balls, feeling the smooth skin of his sack on his fingertips, and rolled his orbs between his fingers. Reaching full erection, Baine took off his briefs, casting them aside along with his totems, his harness, and his other clothes, and began to jerk himself off. Pleasure flooded into his head as Baine pleasured himself. He rubbed and twisted his large hands across the tip of his penis, sliding the skin of his cock over the mushroom tip, elicting drops of precum to drip from his penis. Soon his hands were covered in pre, and Baine was almost at orgasm. Wanting to edge himself, Baine pulled his hands away from his cock, and lifted them over his head, panting in ecstasy. He watched as his manhood still was still at full erection, pulsating precum onto his defined abs, the liquid pooling on his white fur and running down his sides. Baine, still panting, wiped his precum-slicked hands across his defined chest, covering his white fur with the clear liquid. With his other hand, he took a deep sniff of his pre, the musky smell filling his nostrils and filling himself with desire. He took a tentative lick, savouring the salty taste of his manhood on his tongue. Baine, wanting to prolong his session, then laid there panting for a while.

  
Baine then flipped over onto his front, and put his briefs underneath him. This was his favourite way to masturbate he thought to himself as lay his arms under his head and slowly began to rut his cock into the earth. In a way, it felt like he was more connected to the Earth Mother, and as he grinded his hard dick into the earth, he closed his eyes and took in the pleasure, and moaned and panted as he masturbated. “Fuck, Fuck Fuck…” he would pant, every time he thrusted his cock into his briefs, precum and pleasure soaking into the fabric.

  
The silence was broken by the sound of teleportation, as a portal appeared beside him. “Tch,”, smirked Baine, its almost like these days, no one could simply leave him alone. Out of the portal stepped a shaman. Not just any shaman, but a troll one, Saurfang’s chosen successor. “Greetings, Baine,” started Zek’han. They’ve met earlier, and Baine was not actually much older than Zekhan. Both were lovers of peace, and the current state of affairs – the killings at Undercity, the disasterous Gathering, and the burning of Teldrassil were all events that revolted Baine to the core. Not only that, but Baine had taken a bit of an interest in this troll.

  
“Ah Zek, you’ve found me at an opportune time, haven’t you,” said Baine as he lay there naked and covered in pre, his beautiful toned body exposed to the blue skinned troll. “Perhaps you should join me?” Zekhan looked stunned. He often was called by his first name by the tauren leader, but never in this context. Shellshocked, Zekhan stood in silence. “Oh come on, now, it’s not like you don’t masturbate too right? Show me how you do it!” asked Baine.

  
Sighing, Zekhan did admit he himself did need release, so he smiled and indulged the Tauren. Removing his mail armor, Zek knelt down at the feet of Baine in just his underwear – briefs with little totems on them, and began to touch himself. Trolls were usually slim, but as a shaman, Renth was had quite the toned body. Pushing his hair behind him, Zekhan also began to stroke his manhood to an erection behind his briefs, throwing his head back in pleasure and relaxation. As he did so, Baine admired the troll’s form. Although slim, Zekhan did have wide shoulders, and a very defined set of abs. He still had much to develop in the way of chest muscle, but his nipples were dark purple against his lighter colored skin, and his red hair was evident under his navel, snaking down into his briefs. Baine started to stroke himself again, and this time, he focused on Zekhan’s body. Both young males’ moans and pants filled the Mulgore plain, and both of them began to feel heat for one another, as they locked eyes while masturbating.

  
As they made eye contact, Zekhan crawled on top of Baine, and cupped his face as they slowly began to make out with each other. Baine loved the young troll’s upbeat personality and smile as he kissed him. What began as simple kissing quickly escalated into making love. Baine ravished the troll’s mouth, tasting his saliva, and moaning as they kissed. Baine bit along the troll’s lip, and began to ravish his jawline, causing Zekhan to moan out and rut his clothed penis into Baine’s. Baine would return the favour, and rut back into his tented underwear with his own cock, leaving the front of the Zekhan’s briefs soaked with wet patches of both tauren and troll precum. After making out with the tauren, Zekhan slowly licked down the Bloodhoof’s toned body. First he reached the musky armpits of Baine, who lifted his large biceps over his head, exposing the elf to the region. He took a deep whiff of the tauren’s manly scent, as he descended down Baine’s pecs, sucking on his nipples, causing a submissive moan from Baine to escape his nude body. Taking this into account, Zek used his hand to guide Baine’s black member into his mouth, and began to pleasure Baine with his mouth. Baine panted as he was sucked off by the recruit, who used his tongue to pleasure the tip of his cock, and his hands to roll his orbs around in their fleshy sack. As he was being sucked off, Baine kept his toned arms above his head, and thrusted his cock into Zekhan’s mouth, all the while moaning in pleasure. As he was about to reach orgasm however, Zekhan took his mouth away.

  
“F-fuck… wh-hy did you s-stop?”, panted Baine, who got his answer quite quickly. Zekhan grinned his signature look, then stuck a finger in Baine’s mouth, who sucked it. Removing the finger, Zekhan lifted the Tauren’s legs, exposing the Bloodhoof’s hole, and began to finger the Tauren with his left hand, while jerking him off with his right. Baine was in ecstasy, his hole being pleasured by a fresh Horde recruit, as well as being jerked off with the other hand caused him to pant submissively. As they did this, they maintained eye contact. Zekhan grinned as the Bloodhoof leader looked at him with deep longing and lust in his eyes as he was given a handjob by this private. Baine thought Zekhan’s personality was a huge contrast to these dark times – what with the honour and whatnot, felt incredibly turned on by the troll. Not to mention, he had an extremely attractive body that he’d often seen on the battlefield. Now, his body was on full display to the Tauren leader, sweat dripping down his toned blue skin torso, biceps flexing as he pleasured the Bloodhoof’s genetalia. To top it off, Zekhan hadn’t taken off Saurfang’s necklace before he started having sex with the tauren. It was now the sole piece of clothing on Zekhan’s bare torso, slowly bobbing up and down, bouncing off the troll’s toned pecs.  
“ugh… ahh.. ahh.. fuck… mmm…” Baine would moan as he was pleasured. By now, these thoughts consumed the tauren, and brought him to the point of no return. He was now just thrusting into Zekhan’s precum slicked hand, and his hand on Baine’s foreskin was enough to have him thrust into the troll’s hand in pure desire. These moans became louder and louder as Baine reached his limit. “Mmm I’m.. gonna …c-cumm… ahh… mm.. FUCKKK” he moaned as Baine reached his orgasm, with his muscular arms above his head still. Baine felt his balls contract as he thrusted into Zekhan’s hand for a final time and his manhood emptied itself onto his body. He sent ropes of Tauren semen up to his face, leaving ropes of pleasure along his muscled torso, and on his precum slicked abs. Zekhan moaned when he felt the tauren leader reach his limit, and his balls and penis contract. He watched as the tauren leader’s eyes roll back into his head, as he emptied his nuts on his abs.

  
They both lay there, panting, until Baine noticed that Zekhan was still in his underwear, and hadn’t cum yet. Zekhan was rock hard – his blue cock was hard and dripping precum into his now-soaked pair of briefs, and was sticking past the elastic of his underwear, poking up into the troll’s treasure trail and six pack. Zekhan had laid back after pleasuring the Bloodhoof, so Baine sprang into action, pinning Zekhan down on the grass and taking a deep sniff of the troll’s dirty crotch. Getting turned on immediately. Baine ripped the briefs off Zekhan, finally revealing the recruit’s long penis to the world. His cock was blue and uncut, surrounded by a bush of red pubes, and was leaking a copious amount of pre. Baine slicked his hand with his own fresh cum from his torso, and began to stroke off the troll, causing him to moan out, and Zekhan then used his own hands to force Baine down on his cock, causing the tauren leader to gag. But Baine didn’t mind. He always appreciated serving newer trainees of the Horde, especially one with the reputation and body of Zekhan. As Baine took the troll’s long and thin cock in his mouth, he began to pleasure Zekhan’s tip with his tongue. Zekhan threw his head back in pleasure as the Tauren leader’s textured, rough tongue created such orgasmic friction to the tip of his manhood. Baine enjoyed the salty, sweaty taste of Zekhan’s cock coupled with the musky manly scent of his red pubes. As Baine slowly blew Zekhan, the troll’s hands on top of the bull’s became more frantic, his breath more erratic – he was going to cum. “Ba-aineee!!! AHhhHH.. AhhHH… by the-e Lo-a…” moaned Zekhan. Seeing as Zekhan was about to bust, Baine took his mouth off the blue cock and instead started furiously jerking off his troll lover. Nearing the edge, Zekhan writhed on the ground in pleasure, faced frowning and scrunched up in pleasure, one hand pleasuring his nipple while the other one had Baine’s briefs to his nose, taking in the Tauren leader’s manly scent.  
“F-FUCKK… I’m gonna c-cumm! AHHhhHH! MhmMMmm!!” Zekhan moaned as had the cum pumped out of his cock by the tauren leader. Seven jets of troll sperm shot out of Zekhan’s blue penis, landing on his young, toned troll torso. The first shot of his seed shot up and hit Zekhan in the face, covering his young face with white. The other shots landed on his defined chest, and began to ooze down onto his six pack, with the last bits of troll mojo ending up on Baine’s hand. Baine smeared this cum onto Zekhan’s face, covering it with fresh, white semen, and lifted the troll up on top of him, making out in their afterglow, covered in their own essences. They would continue to make out and frot their hard cocks into each other until they both fell asleep, naked with their clothes all around them, on the Mulgore plain.


End file.
